


Dear World

by senhavoc



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adult!Reborn - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, I'm actually kinda guilty on how i torture tsuna, Zombie Apocalypse, they're all 13 except for hibari and ryohei, tsuna is like 13
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senhavoc/pseuds/senhavoc
Summary: Reborn remove his fedora and lay it on his heart. He murmured some prayers for the dead wife of his client.He close his eyes as Tsuna's screams filled the silence of the street.





	1. Deed of a Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Hello y'all. I'm new at AO3 and i hope you'll like this somehow ^^  
Bare in mind that Tsuna is going to suffer along the way.  
Enjoy!

Tsuna runs with all his might, he can't look back, he can't. Tears escaped his eyes and blurred his vision, he ran without stopping but he stumbled and fell, scraping his knees.

He yelps in pain and looks back to see his once lively and joyous mother turned into a soulless being without a will.

His mother, no, the dead haphazardly run towards him, growling and snarling, arms stretch out, ready to claw through his flesh.

Tsuna can't do anything but shut his eyes and whimper.

' _ I'm so sorry, Mom. I'm not strong enough to save you!'  _ he thought as he whimpered pathetically.

A gun went out making him open his eyes. He stared, wide eyes at the cause of the noise.

He screamed. Blood sprays stained his tears filled face as blood gushed out of the wound in his mother's forehead. The dead body fell on his back as he crawled away from the heavy body of his mother.

He screamed and cried, tears and blood flow from the ground. He crawled and tried to push the body out of his back, whimpering like a child and screaming.

He wants to hide from this, he wants to escape, he wants to end this nightmare and wake up to his mother's breakfast.

But here he is, crying and weakly removing the body on him.

He is so weak, so, so absurdly weak. What an embarrassment.

Reborn watches Tsuna, panicking and trying to scramble away from the body of his dead mother. He removed his fedora and laid it on his heart. He murmured prayers for the dead wife of his client.

He closed his eyes as Tsuna's screams filled the silence of the street.


	2. Screaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ^^ tsuna is still 12 here while reborn is adult. I forgot to tell you.  
Enioy!

Screaming can be either of pain or fright. It can make people feel sympathy, annoyance, delight, and fear. It is a way of telling, something is happening! And it makes people act upon hearing it.

Reborn hear screaming all the time. Whether from his victim he had killed, from the victim of the one's he killed, or from his head, he hears it every second the clock is ticking. Reborn was not used to it because it made him lose cool and calmness and made him frightened as it kept on happening.

He doesn't know what to do with it, he doesn't know how to stop it, and he doesn't know when it started.

Screaming made his ear create a high pitched ring. He frowned as he carried the screaming kid on his shoulder to go to the car he had stolen from the way to this small town.

"Stop screaming, kid." He said but Tsuna didn’t listen. Reborn sighed in exhaustion.

"Let me go! Please! I want to be with my mom!" Tsuna pleaded, voice trembling and full of fear. Reborn grit his jaw.

"You can't be with your mother anymore, she's dead." Reborn said. Tsuna seems to freeze and stop his kick and punch on Reborn. He heard sniffles and whimpering. Reborn rub his temple and continues finding his stolen car.

* * *

Reborn gave Tsuna some clean white sheets, a white shirt and water. Tsuna cleans himself and pour the water on the sheet to wipe his face and some dirt on his body. He wiped his face dry and removed the soiled shirt to wear the clean one.

Tsuna drank the remaining water and put the empty bottle beside him. He was silent the whole time while Reborn watched him.

"Are you all right now?" Reborn asked. Tsuna just nods as he fixes the towels and stack them beside him. Reborn got another one on his cupboard and gave it to Tsuna. Tsuna grip it tightly on his lap. Reborn looks at him once in the rear view mirror to see Tsuna looking out on the outside, staring and seeing nothing. Reborn removed his fedora and lay it on the passenger seats, he started the car and drove.

He knows that making a child remember the death of his mother can make them realize that it did happen and maybe, he traumatizes the kid a little...or maybe too much. Reborn knows that Tsuna will remember this happening and that doesn't look good for the hitman. A future boss of the powerful Mafia Family in Italy will remember how Reborn killed his mother in front of him. Reborn's argument is that he saved the child, but it is different to a child no older than 15.

The car miraculously survived the street full of dead people. When Reborn does encounter the dead he swerves to avoid such obstacles, if they are persistent, Reborn kills them with his gun and pushes the gas. Tsuna remained silent where he was seated at the back. He watched the street with blank eyes. Reborn glance at him and back to the road.

"I'm sorry for your mother." He said. Tsuna didn't acknowledge him as he watched the passing trees with no attachment to reality. Reborn sigh and fix the hanging rosary on his mirror.

"God, save this child." He whispered and got his sight back to the road.

* * *

Halfway outside the town, Reborn encounters one of the problems. The gas is decreasing. He curses as he stops it in the middle of the road where a couple of undead creatures are near, they look at the noise and Reborn once again curses. He looked behind him to see Tsuna sleeping serenely. Too bad, he needs to wake up but Reborn needs to kill those two first.

He exited the car with his gun. He clicked the safety and cocked the gun towards them and fired two bullets through their heads. The kickback being a familiar feeling makes him sigh and click back the safety. He removed his fedora and muttered a prayer. He put it back and looked towards the car to see Tsuna on the driver's seat starting the car.

Reborn acted accordingly and ran towards the car but Tsuna saw him, fear was written on his face as he kicked the gas and sped on the road.

"No!!" Reborn yelled and ran after it. He knew he would not chase it down so he stopped and stomped on the asphalt. He clicked his tongue as he put his gun inside his blazers.

"This is ridiculous." Reborn muttered as he saw the car swerved and hit a tree.


	3. Crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna remembers the time when it all started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Another chapter once again, I hope that you guys like this!

Crying is when your eyes shed a tear that comes from something that made you happy, angry or sad. You cry when you laugh, you cry when your eyes are irritated, and you cry when you can't handle it any more. Tears come and you can't see anything clear anymore.

Tsuna's face was smashed on a bag that suddenly popped up on him. He was silently crying as he buried his face. He can hear the man running towards him and the car. He tried wriggling out of the spaces as he looked up and sniffed. He looked towards the man who was already near the car. He whimpered and buried his face in that bag again, with a suspiciously looking red liquid, while he muttered incoherently.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I was just scared..." Tsuna whispered, he grip his knuckles as he sob and whimpered.

He missed the normal life he had one day ago. Peaceful, full of love, no annoying father who constantly yap lies and half-hearted promises, just a mother who was full of love, warmness, and gave delicious foods for him and for her.

He wishes something like this never existed, for him to be played by fate yet again, it's cruel.

He heard the door opening and he was let out of the confined spaces of the car.

Tsuna can't look at the man's face. Too embarrassed, too scared, too tired to be of any help to him from making his body move. Tsuna slump on his shoulder and silently cry some apologize and excuses. He felt the man stiffen but soon, Tsuna can feel the warm hands of the stranger as he comforts the crying him. He froze but then soon, his tears can't be stopped anymore.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," He said, "I'm really grateful that you saved me, But, my mother, I-I can't...I love her so much and to see something like that..." Tsuna cried.

He can remember the first time it happened, he was in school while his mother is alone in their home. He had no idea where it happened first but when he heard a blood curdling scream, it made his skin crawl.

They all panic, especially him. They all rushed on the exit, Nezu-sensei too, but he was unusually calm, as he stood beside it and checked for all the students if they did get out. Tsuna looked him in the eye and Nezu spat at him telling him to hurry up. Tsuna cowered and hurriedly went to the group of his classmates. Nezu proceeded to talk to the teachers that also got out of their classroom.

The teachers all tried to remain calm and pay attention to their students but they clearly were all nervous as they whispered to each other and checked their phones. Tsuna looked around as he fidgeted with the strap of his bag, he saw Yamamoto smiling and reassuring his friends, making Tsuna look away at him. He felt uncomfortable whenever he looked at Yamamoto's fake smiles.

Tsuna sighs and tries to escape from the crowd of students. He wants to discern what is happening and also get home to check on his mom.

"Move, Herbivore." Tsuna froze and looked towards the leader of the Disciplinary Committee. Hibari glared at him and he moved away, burying himself on the other students to give way. Hibari frown at him as he walk towards the teachers.

Tsuna sigh as he hold his heart, he can feel the nervous beating. He felt scared towards his upperclassman, as for everyone applies too. He is a man of few words. His eyes can say anything and anyone will feel threatened by his aloof aura. Tsuna is glad he was just a nobody who follows the rules.

But for today, he can't. He looked around to see them being busy worrying about the scream they heard a while ago. The teacher and Hibari were talking in a low tone. They are all busy.

Tsuna grabbed his bag straps and quietly made his way on the staircase. He looked back once again and trekked down the stairs.

He kept on thinking about his mother, and why didn't the school sound the alarms or why it is quiet even as he tiptoed to avoid being noticed by the other year.

As he reaches the front room of the school, he sees the shoe lockers and sighs in relief. When he was wearing his shoes, he went to the door and tried to open it.

Tsuna frowned as he twisted the handle. He can't open it, the door is locked. He grumbles and punches the door weakly.

He jumped away when the door rattled, as if someone was banging the door.

"Hey! Get away from the door to the extreme!" Tsuna jolted as he heard someone yell.

"I- I was just-" Tsuna stuttered. The upperclassman who found him just smiled and clapped his back, making Tsuna yelp in pain.

"It's okay, but we're gonna be stuck here for a while, to the extreme!" He exclaimed. Tsuna laughed weakly but stopped as he heard the doors rattled once again and heard groaning.

"What- What was that?" Tsuna asked. The upperclassman just smiled but it came out as a grimace.

"It's nothing," He said in a soft voice making Tsuna worry. "Let's just barricade the door, yeah?"

Tsuna, to his reluctance, still helps the kind upperclassman. As they find things to block the door, they converse in a whisper manner, and he introduces himself as Ryohei. They continued talking to each other but didn't acknowledge the rattling and groaning from behind the door.

It was all better inside the school but Tsuna's worries got ahead of him, he went out of the school, with the door not close behind him, he dashed and never looked back.

He looked in horror in front of him.

They are all dead. Everyone from outside the school is all dead and so, he ran, and ran and until he can't take it no more. He panted as his eyes darted between where he could dodge the hands that wanted to grab him. He wheezed and entered their gate and looked up. He gulped in fear when he saw the open door.

"Mom?" He called, but he didn't get a reply. His body began trembling and he could feel his fatigue. He knows he is not used to such work he did back then but it's a miracle he is still alive right now. He called his mother once again and didn't get any reply.

He shakily takes a step on the house and holds the door handle. He froze, Tsuna stared back at the eyes of his mother. A chill runs down his spine on how she looks at him with glassy eyes that are filled with hunger for flesh that can't be quenched. Tsuna can't stop the tears from escaping his eyes.

Reborn sigh but he comforted Tsuna. He pushed the lock out of Tsuna's eyes and removed the bits of blood from the gash on his forehead. Tsuna hissed and whined out some apologies once again.

"It's all right, you don't need to apologize that much, kid. I'm just doing my job." He said as he wrapped a gauze on Tsuna's forehead.

"I'm so so sorry..." He apologized once again as he sniffled.

"It's all right, it's all right. We need you to be safe." Reborn reassures. Tsuna looked up at him in confusion.

"We?" He asked. Reborn just smiled at him and nodded.

"Yes, we." He answered and never got elaborate when they heard groaning from the distance. Reborn helps Tsuna up and gets the rosary, the bags on the back of the car.

"Don't worry, Tsuna. I'm going to protect you and tell you everything once we are safe." Reborn said and ruffled Tsuna's hair.

"Be glad you aren't my student." Reborn said as he smirked and got his gun out of the back.


	4. Trusting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's late but I'm gonna try and update this weekly now!  
It's a little short one.  
Warning: vague description of anxiety, and puking.  
Reborn is gonna reveal to be a smoker too but he finally stopped thank god.  
Enjoy!

Trust is hard to achieve especially if the person is very suspicious, and wears a fedora at night. It can be gained easily, and can be gone just as fast as it was gained. Trusting a person can be frightening, hesitating and fragile, but it can fully establish once they start believing each other and no one will lie.

Tsuna trot beside Reborn who had a flashlight on hand. They walk in the middle of the empty road as the moon gives off an eerie atmosphere in the forest. He gripped the straps of his bag and stared at the moon. It looks dazzling as no other lights can dominate the beautiful sky.

"Are you all right?" Reborn asked. Tsuna hummed and nodded his head.

He can't believe that his father, who was gone for far too long, had ordered Mr. Reborn to fetch him and his mother. He had never once in his life wanted to see his father's face once again after all those years he didn't show up. He hated him with a burning passion. He tightened the grip on his bag and looked down.

"Why did he send you instead?" He asked. Reborn glanced at him as he put his hands inside his pocket.

"The Vongola was in chaos when they received news about it, since no one knows how it spreads, whether it is an infection or some kind of virus, they also don't know." Reborn sighed. "The whole world became silent after it happened in just 48 hours." 

Tsuna gripped his bag as his heart beat loudly and felt a heavy burden on his shoulders. He gulped some air as the realization loomed, his cowering feet unable him to move back and run away from it, the fear creeping on his back and the cold touch of dread, it just made him scared. For about two days it happened, people being a mindless dead, his mother dying, and the realization that it will never go back to normal.

He wants to puke.

He stopped walking as he dry heaved. Reborn stopped as Tsuna crouched down on the road and puke. He closed his eyes as the stinging pain of him puking made his eyes water and his nose become runny. He cried as he puke his stomach out. Reborn slowly helped him remove the backpack as he rubbed Tsuna's back to soothe him.

The moonlight shines upon them as Tsuna silently cry after.

*

The taste of bile that sits on his tongue bothers him. They manage to find a convenient store when they pass the forest. It stands at the front of a rice field, they had entered their first urban town that needed to walk past in order to get to an airport. They need to walk past another eight small cities.

Reborn opened the glass door and lifted his gun, the electricity was still running and the store was lit with working light bulbs. It still looks clean, like no one managed to trash it after two days.

The refrigerators whirred in the background as they heard a soft melody coming from the radio overhead. They need to get that radio too.

Reborn didn't find anyone, in the counter, the storage room on the back of the counter, nor the lounge for staff only. He put his gun back on his holster.

"It's clear." He said to Tsuna. The boy looked dead tired as he put his backpack on the counter and went to the refrigerator to get some drinks. Reborn went over the counter as he examined the stacks of cigarettes. He wants to smoke one but he keeps his hands in his pockets.

"How do you manage to smoke that thing?" Tsuna asked as he downed a flavored water to rinse the taste of bile. Reborn looks at him with furrowed eyebrows as he gets back to the front.

"I don't smoke." Reborn lied. Tsuna blinked at him and shrugged as he went to the food section and curiously looked at the junk foods and breds. Reborn glanced at the shelves of cigarettes and went towards the food section to grab a lollipop.

Tsuna grabbed some chips and pocky, Reborn watched him curiously examine a box. Reborn grabs a grape flavored lollipop, removes the wrappings and pops it in his mouth.

“How do you manage to eat that junk food?” He asked, glancing at the boy who opened one and sat on the tiled floor.

“It’s tasty.” He muttered, not caring about Reborn’s mocking as he munched on the chips. Reborn snorted as he sat beside him, he held the stick of his lollipop as the soft melody from the radio changed to some pop song.

“Want one?” Tsuna asked as he offered a box of strawberry pocky. Reborn looked at it and got it from Tsuna.

‘Thanks.” He muttered.

“No problem.” Tsuna replied.


	5. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna eat an uncooked rice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm two days late ^^"  
But here it is!  
Enjoy!

Mornings are akin to a sign that you are still alive to see another day. It brought chances to look forward to what will happen once again and it can be annoying sometimes when you wake up to the shrill sounds of the alarm clock that made you jump in fright and curse its existence.

For today, there is no such thing as a screeching of an alarm clock, only hums of running machines inside the small store.

Reborn opened the metal can and drank the cold cheap espresso he can find. It tastes like the real one but the bitter taste sat heavy on his tongue. He gulped it down in one go as to make himself wide awake. He sighed and looked out to the closed glass doors of the convenience store. Thick blue tinted fog filled the road, he can't even see the rice fields ahead of the store anymore.

He glanced towards the aisle, seeing Tsuna curled in a makeshift bed with only a flatten out box and a thin sheet sprawled to keep the cold tiled floor from giving him a fever. The child snuggled on his bag and tightened the hold on his small blanket. He is still out cold and sleeping away his worries.

The hitman ran his hand on his hair and went to the cosmetics aisle to look for some small comb. His little idleness despite the lurking danger took him away from thinking anything about his own worries to solve.

* * *

Tsuna opened his eyes and yawned loudly. He rubbed out the crust and got up, hissing at the stiff neck and back pain he got. Tsuna was just glad he could sleep despite not being in the comfort of his own bed. He stepped out of his makeshift bed and folded his blanket and the sheet he used. He put them beside his bag that he left leaning on the shelves and got up. He peeks out of his corner to see Reborn's mop of black hair in the aisle next to him. He walks towards his place

"What are ya doing?" He slurred and covered his mouth to yawn. Tsuna brushes away the tears with his palm. He blinked as Reborn put down the comb he holds and put his fedora back. Tsuna stared up at him and shrugged his shoulders, seeing his answer already. The boy grabbed some sealed toothbrush and small toothpaste then walked away as he went towards the staff only room to look for a bathroom.

Reborn waited for him as he lingered on the counter once again with a lollipop in his hands.

* * *

Tsuna cracked his neck and sighed in relief, they stood outside of the convenience store with their bags filled with foods, water and some necessities they had gotten. The fog had long dissipated and they could see the golden fields of rice.

"Can we find any vehicle?" Tsuna asked as they walked forward to the road. Reborn looked around and he could only see the rice fields ready to be reap.

"There's none here." He muttered. Tsuna pouted as he also looked at the fields. He can see another small road in the middle, with houses not far from it but if they go there, they might end up encountering some zombies, there is also a chance that they can find an alive human but it might be slim. Tsuna removed his gaze on the house and stopped to go towards the edge of the fields.

Reborn halted and glanced towards the young boy who stepped on the wet earth and plucked a strand of grass filled with bowed beads of rice. It looks healthy and golden.

"What are you going to do with that?" Reborn asked in confusion as they started walking again. Tsuna has a grin on his face as he grabs one bead and starts removing the yellow cover that enclosed the rice.

"Just something my mother would do when we visited something like this." He said as he kept the white rice on his palm and got another one to have some difficulty in removing it from the shell. "She would get something like this and patiently remove the gold enclosing the rice."

"Huh, so it's something to keep your patience trained?" Reborn asked while he mentally took note of it for future activity on his training. Tsuna giggled.

"Yeah, something like that too." He said as he kept his white rice. "But she also said every time she does this that a gold is useless to something more important to keep on living, or something like that." Tsuna grinned. Reborn raised his brows. Wise words of a mother can sometimes become a prediction in the future, Reborn likes hearing stories that come from them, especially to a grandmother who has a tobacco shop that he had frequented long ago, but she died already and Reborn had prayed for her kind soul.

"Gold can buy rice." He replied, to mess with Tsuna. The boy rolled his eyes and grumbled, making the hitman chuckle softly.

"It's like some metaphor, Reborn-san! Something like you can't buy happiness," Tsuna stated, "That within a pitiful event, like right now, covers something precious." Tsuna said. Reborn smiled as he adjusted his fedora.

"You think that this so-called 'apocalypse' will bring something good for you?" He asked, he wants to contradict the kid but he also wants to support him but it doesn't hurt to have a little problem solving ahead of you. He looked towards the kid to see him having a small frown on his face as he waited for him to answer.

"I guess," Tsuna hesitates, "Maybe, yeah." His answers are conflict. Reborn waited still, not uttering a single word.

"The thing is, this shit, I mean crap...whatever," Tsuna sighed, "It brought sadness, alright. I even have a panic attack because of it. But there's some little things, like seeing the bright night sky for the first time, having free food, having some free time without the school work that will make you worry. It seems little but to me, to my late mother, it's something nice." Tsuna smiled. He opens his palm where he keeps the white rice. Reborn stayed silent and the kid threw the rice on his mouth. Reborn's blank face cracked as he stared at Tsuna with a dumbfounded expression, the boy chew the rice.

"And you gotta cherish them, yeah, my Mom would say that." Tsuna said and gulped the rice. He glanced at Reborn with a big grin. Reborn frowned as he pursed his lips and uncertainty hummed.

"Wouldn't your stomach hurt with that uncooked rice?" He asked. Tsuna hummed as he avoided the adult's gaze.

"Probably."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna update again next week ;)  
I hope you enjoyed this and stay safe dear readers!  
See ya!


	6. Responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reborn wouldn't want Tsuna to fall behind nor get lost. It's his resposibility to keep him alive at all cost. Not his life, though, he need it to keep Tsuna alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bruh so sorry i didn't update this past few weeks, tho I'm back with more things :D like chickens!  
Yes, I just like giving Tsuna small happiness before things happen :'D
> 
> Enjoy!

A sense of responsibility comes as you wake up from your shackles of idle life. You worked hard to find it, disassociate once you found nothing, and burst into liveliness once you realize what it is. Reborn's responsibility is to keep Tsuna safe and to keep himself alive to make the boy safe.

That's how it goes.

They reached the end of the rice fields and came to another neighborhood. Reborn steeled himself while Tsuna curiously looked at the grass. He grabbed a foxtail weed and smiled. The boy followed the hitman while he swayed his plaything, wishing he could play with a cat. The hitman heightened his senses to keep them out of trouble.

Tsuna hummed a tune, he looked towards Reborn and walked closer to the adult. He can be playful sometimes but not now, not inside a neighborhood that might have some of their share of zombies.

Tsuna peak at some of the houses, others have their gate shut closed with chains, some are opened wide but they are only met with silence. There was no pets barking or meowing, no chirp or screech of birds, just dead silence.

They would pass a house that reeks of death and Tsuna is scarce to find out what those are. Reborn notice it and they walk fast and silent.

Smell and silence are not the only one they notice, they also notice that there were no other forms of transportation littering the neighborhood, cars, motorcycles, there are none. There are also a small amount of death, if they either find a body, it's an undead body rotting away with bent neck and crack skull. Reborn concludes that it was either killed by other people that passed this small village with baseball bats with them or that it was already dealt with the first time it happened three days ago.

Having someone ahead of them, maybe Tsuna did not really manage to screw his schoolmates' life by leaving the door open. Maybe they are safe, but that's really impossible because Reborn didn’t sense any vehicle exiting Namimori. No one had passed by them when they walked in the night nor slept in that convenience store.

When no one seems to have bothered them, Reborn stopped looking for it and looked for a house to crash in at night. He has a kid with him, even though he can cross the village and be on another one, Tsuna can’t.

He found one, a small traditional Japanese house. The gate was shut tight and had chains wrapped around them. Tsuna curiously looked over it and back at Reborn.

“We’re going to stop?” He asked in confusion, “It’s still morning.”

“Do you not want to stop?” Reborn asked back, eyebrows raised. Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows.

“Well, it’s just, you are being considerate…” Tsuna looked away, “And I find it a little creepy...”   
  
Reborn’s eyes twitch and he clicks his tongue.

“Consider this the last time, then.” He said, climbing the chained up gate. Tsuna panics.

“No! No! I was just joking!” He replied, he let out a nervous laugh when Reborn ignored him and jumped to the other side of the gate.

“Climb.” 

“Reborn! it's just, it’s surprising that you are actually considerate and not very stubborn--.”

“Just climb over, brat.”

* * *

Tsuna looks curiously at the entrance while Reborn assumes that it is locked. He held the sliding door, noticing that the windows of it are glass. He shrugged and punched it.

“Reborn!” Tsuna warned, looking at him in disappointment.

“What? I can still lock it up tight if you are worried about them going inside.” Reborn said while he turned the knob on the other side of the door and it clicked.

“It’s not that…” Tsuna sighs and gives up. Desperate times call for desperate measures, he guessed. The owners are probably away from the place, finding some safe place, or worse. Tsuna gulps and shakes the thoughts out, he doesn’t want any lingering thoughts about the catastrophe, it will lead him to dark scenarios he doesn’t want to think of.

Reborn removes his shoes and leaves his socks on, roaming the small house. Tsuna follows suit while roaming his gaze around. The house is surprisingly tidy, as if the owner just left for a holiday and would expect to come back next week. Tsuna feels guilty that they are going to mess with it but if Reborn let him have a time, he will try and fix it back to what they left it as, maybe he will also leave an apology note for the broken glass, that should do it.

Reborn frowned when he heard a noise in the back, going towards the kitchen and the noise getting louder. He got his gun on his holster and raised, aiming on the sliding door. Tsuna saw him disappear in the kitchen and follow.

“Reborn?” He whispered when he saw him fixated on the door.

“Be silent.” Reborn shushed. Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows and looked towards the door. He can hear loud clucking noises. Reborn and Tsuna look at each other in confusion and the kid trudges towards the door.

“Tsuna!” Reborn hissed a warning but Tsuna unlocked the door and slid it open.

There were chickens everywhere.

“Woah…” Tsuna whispered in wonder, watching them sauntered in the backyard, digging at the earth and finding some food. Rebong let out a disgusted sigh.

“They shit all over.” He said, grumbling and going back to the house but keeping the sliding door open.

“But they give eggs, though!” Tsuna exclaimed, trying to walk near them and take a hold of one but they all scramble away while shrieking. Tsuna giggled, this is the first time he saw a real and alive chicken and they look hilarious and adorable. He wants to pet them.

He tried finding their food and saw a small hut, maybe it's the chicken’s house. He walked towards them and saw a big container and tried to open it. He was surprised when he got it open easily and saw kernels and other things that chickens probably eat. They walk near him, their head turning left and right and letting out a coo. Tsuna grinned and scooped his hand on them and threw it. They flapped their wings and fled towards where he had thrown their food.

Tsuna giggled and threw another one, a lot of the flock formed a circle while eating. He put the lid back and looked towards the small hut.

He wondered if there were eggs there, poking his head in and seeing a four nest. He gaped when he found at least a dozen.

* * *

Reborn opened the cabinets in the kitchen and found at least three cans of beans, and also a canned mackerel. It’s enough for one night and they still have supplies from the convenience store. He got them and put them on the counter. He also opened the refrigerator, the power was off and there was no food at all. He opened the power and put three bottles of water over there, just to have a little pleasure from cold drinks.

He opened up other cabinets, finding some utensils, antique tea cups, pots, and plates. He also found a box full of cookies that the previous owner probably forgot existed and didn’t dare to open it. He also found a can opener.

He was busy opening them when Tsuna’s voice caught his ear. He looked up and Tsuna was already inside, a grin on his face while he called the hitman.

“Reborn! There are a lot of eggs!” Tsuna exclaimed and showed him five eggs that were tucked on his shirt that created a mini bag for them. “There are still twelve? Or thirteen? In the house, I think we can eat them!”

“Did you check if it’s already a chick?” Reborn asked, grabbing one egg on Tsuna's mini basket. Tsuna widened his eyes and sheepishly grinned.

“I..I don’t know how.” He said, laughing awkwardly. Reborn sighed.

“Alright, let me teach you. Grab a flashlight on your bag.” Reborn said, Tsuna noded and with eggs still with him, he went to retrieve his bag.

When Tsuna gets back, he puts the eggs gently on the table while Reborn gets the flashlight to him and gets a single egg.

“Okay, it’s simple. You need to shine the flashlight near the egg--” Reborn said, putting the flashlight under the egg and shining it near, “You need them to touch, okay? So that you can clearly see if it is red or if it’s not, then it’s already a chick inside.” Reborn instructed. Tsuna nodded eagerly.

“Let’s check.”   
  
Reborn opened the flashlight and it shone the egg. Tsuna gasped when they saw a clear red. Reborn snorted out, amused by the kid's shallow excitement.

“It’s red!” 

“Yeah, it is.”   
  


* * *

Reborn and Tsuna tried to cook something delicious even if they have few ingredients. After their lunch, they explored the house and tried to find a futon on the two rooms on the second floor. They need to sleep in one room in order for them to be in each other's sight whenever something suspicious happens. Luckily, they found two and set them in one of the rooms.

In the afternoon, Reborn and Tsuna were in the backyard, trying to find peaceful silence but the constant clicking noise of the chickens interrupted their listlessness. Tsuna suddenly had an idea and went to retrieve the chickens’ food.

Both of them lazily threw a fistfull of the chickens’ food and the afternoon was not bad.

Tsuna was glad that they stopped, he got to see an actual chicken, learn that Reborn can be actually considerate, and also rest. For a short time, Reborn made him forget that dangers lurk everywhere now, that nothing is normal anymore, that his mom is dead. He was grateful Reborn didn’t leave him, he was grateful that Reborn protects him.

Even though it was a job, he still felt grateful.

He hoped that both of them would survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, chickens normally, i guess, let out five to ten eggs, ducks can have up to fifteen. I found this out because we have chickens and ducks lol, I normally harvest it when they lay. My fam would also tell me to leave one to two eggs so that they would go back and lay more, it's some sort of superstitious to them.
> 
> I hope you guys like this! I'll try to update soon!


End file.
